moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Taswick Isle
'''Taswick Isle is a small island adjacent to that of the mainland of Kul Tiras. Thickly occupied with immense trees and plush shrubbery, Taswick Isle is known for its abundant wildlife. It was once densely populated by the large populations under the jurisdiction of the Lordship of Taswick, but when the isle was annexed by the Kingdom of Kul Tiras the population declined rapidly, until it was abandoned completely in estimated 560 K.C. For decades the isle was left sequestered, but in 621 K.C. thousands of Gilnean refugees under numerous noble houses fled from their decimated kingdom and settled upon the island's ancient soil. In time, the House of Broderick emerged as the large governing power and remains in control of the vast majority of the islet's holdings. History Taswick Isle is located north of Kul Tiras, and west of Crestfall. While uncharted, the island was seemingly home to an ancient people because places such as Seacliff Castle and Wildebeach were found abandoned upon its discovery. Tanaarch Broderick and an influx of Gilnean refugees settled on the isle after the fall of Gilneas, and in a matter of months the isle had been made livable again. 'New Settlement' The large isle had been mostly a dense and tangled web of jungle and weeds when the refugees arrived, and so it was difficult work to build. Fueled by the bitter and angry Tanaarch Broderick and his followers, the city of Timberwich was built in months and soon the port of Darling Harbor was also constructed. Leavy Wright, a petty noble from Gilneas and long time friend of Tanaarch, renovated Seacliff Castle and lived in it with his supporters, and eventually the city of Wildebeach was carefully renovated as well. 'The Osvan Tribe' While the jungle of Taswick had been largely cleared for the construction the numerous settlements, the southern end was all but untouched. Unknown to anyone, the island had been home to an ancient tribe of trolls; the Osvan Tribe. While docile, they were not going to sit back and watch their homeland be taken. In guerrila like attacks, the trolls would kill anyone in sight and than retreat back into the dense jungle. At first the Kul Tiras Marines stationed at Fort Isetol turned a blind eye, but they counldn't do so after the Sacking of Seacliff Castle. The marines were able to control the trolls and herd them back into the jungle, but they were unable to entirely eradicate them. 'Seacliff Marauders' While nearly all of the people of Seacliff had been brutally slaughtered, some survived the onslaught. Furious that they were left on their own and had gotten no help from others, most of them turned to a life of crime. Using Seacliff Castle as a base of operations, the 'Seacliff Marauders' began to commit heinous crimes all over the island. At the hands of the Fort Isetol marines, however, they were faced with annhilation. Retreating back into the jungle, they were met with hunger, speel deprivation, and the enraged Osvan Tribe, who had thought they killed everyone in the castle. The tattered group of bandits emerged days later and quickly seized a small merchant ship named The Horseman, fleeing from the island. 'Currently ' The people of Taswick Isle are mostly from Gilneas, and so the native Kul Tirans despise them greatly; as evidence of the Kul Tiras marines refusing to help the people against the Osvan Tribe attacks. It is for this reason that Timberwich has its own large standing militia, and those who live inside are shielded from the burderns of the outside world. Those outside its walls are still terrified that the Seacliff Marauders will return to the isle, while others cower in fear in remeberance of the attrocity commited by the Osvan Tribe. Category:Places Category:Kul Tiras Locations Category:House of Broderick Category:Islands Category:Geography Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras Category:Taswick Isle Locations